Of abdominal disorders, irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) is a functional disorder having, as symptoms, abnormal bowel movement (diarrhea, constipation) and digestive symptoms (abdominal pain, abdominal bloating). In Japan, the number of patients suffering from it including latent patients is said to be about 20% of the entire population over 15 years old. Causes of IBS have not been elucidated yet, but psychological stress and dietary habit are considered to be closely involved in it. The number of patients suffering from this disease will continue to grow in view of the modern society featured by rapid dietary change and abundant psychological stress. In addition, abnormal defecation due to psychological stress is said to be observed more frequently even in animals such as pets in recent days.
There is accordingly a demand for the development of a fecal condition improver which has high safety, can be administered daily without imposing a strain on patients, and ameliorates constipation or diarrhea of humans or animals due to psychological stress.